Miss You
by daydise
Summary: She only felt herself when Hiccup made her smile. Too bad she ruined everything. MODERN AU, HICCSTRID. ONE-SHOT.


**I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>She sits on a park bench at her favourite park. She had just ran out of church from her wedding. She smooths down her white dress and runs her fingers through her blonde hair. She tucks her bangs behind her ear. James said she looked better with her hair out.<p>

She couldn't marry James.

It didn't feel right. She couldn't help but think about Hiccup, and what it could've been. She had a blue toy dragon and paper with her, but it only reminded her of Hiccup even more.

She thinks back to when she was just 4 years old. She was with Hiccup at the beach. She didn't even know the boy wearing a green shirt and brown vest with fur boots, but she was bored. She was building a sand castle. Hiccup was collecting shells to decorate it. She thought that decorating it would be silly, but Hiccup insisted. He said the castle would look as pretty as her. Astrid smiled and tackled him into the sand.

**xxxxx**

When she was 5, Hiccup asked her what her favourite colour was. They sat at her dining room table.

"Blue."

"The pretty blue, like your eye balls?" Hiccup said, fascinated. He stared at her eyes.

"Yeah and green. Like your eye balls."

They stared at each others eyes for a while.

**xxxxx**

When she was 6, he came to her house to play. She were best friends ever since that day at the beach. He wanted to play with his toy dragons. She ran around her backyard with Hiccup, carrying the toys. She pretended that she was a Viking slaying the dragon. Hiccup said that he was a Viking flying on dragon. She decided his idea was much cooler, so she turned into a Viking flying on a dragon. He told her that she should be a princess because she looked like one. Astrid smiled and punched him in the arm.

"I don't wanna be a princess, doofus."

* * *

><p>She started primary school the next day. She was in prep, with Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Eret, Dagur and a lot of people she didn't remember. She stayed best friends with Hiccup, and they sat together at a table to draw. This was the first time she saw him draw and it was amazing. He drew his toy dragon, Toothless. She asked him if he could draw her. She watched him draw and was fascinated by the way the pencil would rapidly move. When he was finished, he said it was his best drawing.<p>

"Why is it your best drawing?"

"Because it's of the most beautiful girl ever in the whole entire world."

Astrid smiled and punched his arm.

**xxxxx**

When they were 7, Hiccup was at her front door.

"Let me in!" Hiccup whined.

"Only if you do the special knock."

"What's the special knock?"

"This!" She knocked on the door once and paused, then knocked three times in a row.

Hiccup repeated it and she let him in.

"If you do this knock, I'll let you in anywhere. No one can know, ok? Deal?"

"Deal."

Astrid smiled and smacked him upside the head.

**xxxxx**

When she was 8, boys started to ask her out. She still hung out with her best friend, Hiccup. Boys also started to bully him. She always stopped them. She never went out with any boy, she only wanted to play dragons with Hiccup.

They were lying down under a tree in the local park. Hiccup was playing with Toothless. He dropped the toy on his face a few times before she said, "Alright, what are you thinking about?"

"Why aren't you with those boys?" Hiccup's expression was stony.

"You're my best friend, doofus. I'd rather spend my time playing dragons with you," she stated, matter-of-factly. She lifted her blue dragon, which she called Stormfly, and pretended to shoot fire.

"Thanks, Astrid."

Astrid looked at him and smiled.

Then she poked him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for!" Hiccup rubbed where Astrid had just poked him.

"That's for thinking I would ditch you for some idiot guys."

Astrid then kissed Hiccup on the forehead.

"And that's for letting me keep Stormfly."

**xxxxx**

When they were 9, they sat under the tree in the park.

"Hey, Astrid, if you could have anything in the world, what would you want."

"I want a saddle for Stormfly so I can fly on her better."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And an axe so I can throw it while I fly on Stormfly."

"Are you going to hit me with it?"

Astrid laughed and elbowed him in his side.

"Owwwww!"

**xxxxx**

When she was 10, she fell out of a tree in her backyard, and twisted her ankle. Hiccup was there to comfort her.

"Oh my Gods, Astrid, I told you that you shouldn't climb up there to get Stormfly!"

They were playing dragons and she threw her dragon into the tree, thinking she would really fly.

"Well how's Stormfly going to get down, huh?"

"Me and Toothless will fly up there."

Astrid smiled and tried to not focus on the pain shooting up her leg. Astrid watched as Hiccup climbed the tree with Toothless. He finally reached Stormfly and threw her down to Astrid. He climbed back down and sat next to her.

"See, you can always count on me!"

"Ok Hiccup, would you mind getting my Mum?"

"All you need is a kiss for the boo boo, not your Mum."

Hiccup leaned down and kissed her ankle.

"All better."

Astrid smiled and punched him in the chest.

"Thanks, doofus."

"I think I need a kiss for my boo boo," Hiccup laughed.

Astrid laughed along with him. Surprisingly, the kiss really worked. The pain stopped.

**xxxxx**

When they were 11, they went to the local park. They ran down the pathway and sat on a park bench. They were puffed out. Hiccup looked over at her.

"Why is your hair always in a braid?"

"What?"

"Why is your-"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Just cause."

"I don't like it when it's out."

"Oh, okay?"

Astrid smiled at his confused expression.

"It just feels funny out."

"Like this?" Hiccup stood up and started to tickle Astrid.

"Ahh! Stop it, Haddock!"

**xxxxx**

When they were 12, they drifted apart. It was their first year of high school. She was now popular, and hung out with Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Her new best friend was Ruffnut. Hiccup hung out with Fishlegs. He was part of the 'nerd herd'. She was part of the 'jock flock'. He got bullied, but she couldn't defend him. She didn't have the guts to. They never really talked much any more anyway, and they never got a chance to play dragons. She missed playing dragons. She still had Stormfly, which was on her bedside table. The last thing she would see before going to sleep was Stormfly.

One night, she got a text from Hiccup, and nearly fell out of her bed. He never texted.

H: hey astrid

A: Hey doofus.

H: hows stormfly?

She bit her lip. He was talking to her about dragons. Astrid burst out laughing.

A: Good, it's feeding time now. You interrupted me. How's Toothless?

H: ah sorry. toothless is alright i guess.

A: Why, what happened?

H: he lost his tail :( :( :( ( :,( :,( i think i might die without toothless' tail

Astrid smiled.

A: Stop being a drama queen. He lost his tail ages ago.

H: yeah i was just testing you. its been ages since we talked. like a month ago. i thought you wouldve forgotten about our dragons.

A: I would never forget. I gotta sleep now, bye Hiccup :)

H: g night milady

A: Don't call me that.

H: why? someone as pretty as u should be called that

A: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I will gut you if you call me that again.

H: alright milady

Astrid smiled as she fell asleep, with her phone clutched to her heart.

Astrid missed her best friend, even though Astrid would never admit it.

**xxxxx**

When she was 13, she never talked to Hiccup. She really missed him. Stormfly really missed Toothless.

**xxxxx**

When she was 14, she had her first boyfriend. His name was Eret. They were both the most popular people in their year level, and so naturally they both a couple. She walked down the hallway with her head held high while people whispered about her. She was used to it. It has been a two months since they've been an item. She looked down at her wrist to check the time, but then, she bumped into someone. They both fell to the floor, with their books scattered everywhere.

"I'm s-sorry. I, uh. Astrid?"

She looked at him. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Hiccup?"

"I'm so sorry, Astrid. I'll just g-," he said while gathering his books.

"Wait, Hiccup. I, uh, Stormfly really misses Toothless. And you know I'm not poisonous."

"Well, uh. That's good to know?" Hiccup squeaked.

Astrid smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Hiccup."

* * *

><p>When it was night that day, Hiccup texted her.<p>

H: u miss me astrid?

A: Don't get cocky, Haddock.

H: ah worth a shot tho

A: Yeah, I do miss you.

H: wait wat

A: Meet me at the park under the tree.

H: but it's 10

A: Just meet me there. Bring Toothless.

* * *

><p>She lay down under the tree, waiting for him to show up. She had doubts that he would come, but she saw him walk up to her. Astrid grinned.<p>

"Hey, Astrid."

"Hey, doofus."

"What, is it always going to be like this?"

"Yep." Astrid punched him in the stomach.

"Do you have Toothless?"

"Ow, yeah. Here's, ow, Toothless." He grabbed the black dragon from his brown messenger bag and lay down next to her. "Why, exactly, do you want me here?"

"Stormfly missed playing with Toothless," Astrid said, and smiled.

They ran around the tree, shooting imaginary fire at each other. Astrid shot spines out of her dragon's tail and Hiccup dodged out of the way. Their laughter filled the empty park.

They finally laid back down after half an hour of running around and fighting.

"I missed you, Hiccup."

"I missed you too, Astrid."

Astrid smiled.

**xxxxx**

When they were 15, they were best friends again. Astrid didn't care whether she ruined her reputation. Astrid was happy.

The next week, Hiccup lost his left foot. They were both at his house when it set on fire.

"Astrid, go. It'll be fine. I just need to get something! Go!"

"Hiccup-"

"Go!"

She ran out of the house crying. She couldn't believe she left him in there. After what felt like hours of trying to get back into the house, Hiccup finally stumbled out. He collapsed on his front lawn carrying his toy dragon, Toothless.

She cried all the way to hospital, and waited there for hours until he woke up. They finally let him into his room.

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup!" She ran to his side and stared wide eyed at his face. It was as white as paper. He wasn't awake, and that's when she cried again.

* * *

><p>She sat next to his bed, with her head on the mattress.<p>

"I always thought that you hated having your hair out."

She jumped up in surprise and burst out into tears. She then realised that her hair was out and in a mess. She hardly had any sleep. She braided her hair back.

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup. Oh my Gods!"

She punched him in the arm.

"That's for scaring me and being stupid."

"Owww."

She have him a peck on the cheek.

"That's for, everything else."

Astrid smiled at his confused face.

"Never mind. You know you don't have a left foot any more?"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

**xxxxx**

When they were 16, Hiccup asked her why she was still with Eret.

"Why are you even with that jerk?"

"Maybe I like him?" she snapped.

"Oh really, you do you like his muscles or something?"

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow, jeez. No need to get violent."

"Sorry."

Hiccup smiled crookedly.

"You never say sorry."

Astrid smiled and punched him in the arm again.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>The next week, she thought about what Hiccup said. Eret had been mingling with other girls and she didn't really like him any more. She never really liked him. She liked spending time with Hiccup. She broke up with him the next day.<p>

"Astrid, babe! You don't want to break up with me!"

"Oh Gods, yes I do."

"Why, is it because of _Useless_? That one legged _freak show_?"

She stopped in her tracks. They were in the school hallway and people stared at her every move. She realised that it was because of Hiccup. She liked him. Astrid smiled.

"His name is Hiccup. Don't you ever call him anything else, _Eret._"

She walked away.

* * *

><p>She realised later that day that she couldn't feel this way. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with her best friend because of her one-sided feelings. She felt her heart shatter.<p>

**xxxxx**

When they were 17, Hiccup hit puberty.

A new girl, Heather, came the next week.

Heather hung out with Hiccup, which meant hanging out with her. She tried liking her, but it didn't work. Especially when Heather was hanging off Hiccup's arm 24/7. And when they were an item. She swallowed down her hurt feelings.

Her time with Hiccup reduced from all day to barely an hour a day, thanks to Heather. She kind of avoided him, though. She spent the last month with Ruffnut. Over the last month, Hiccup grew from cute to hot. Short to tall. That didn't exactly help with her crush problem. She swallowed down her feelings. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

><p>She was walking home after school one day, and saw Hiccup sitting in the park on a bench. She debated whether or not to go to him. She looked away and walked on.<p>

"Astrid, wait up!"

She swung around and Hiccup ran into her. They fell on the ground. Hiccup was on top and blushed.

"Hey, Astrid."

"Hey, doofus."

They scrabbled away from each other. She left a blush climbing up her face and turned away from Hiccup. She started to walk away. She couldn't take how cute he looked with his dreamy green eyes, soft auburn hair, freckles and his red shirt. Boy, he looked good in red. She wanted to punch herself for thinking that.

"Astrid, where are you going?"

"Homework."

"Astrid, wait." Hiccup grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She saw his pleading green eyes.

"What."

"I miss you."

She felt her eyes water, but she blinked it away. She missed him more than he could imagine. She felt angry. How could he just leave her? Was she really about to cry over him?

"Well maybe you should've spent more time with me."

"Astrid, really. You're going there."

She started to walk away. Hiccup didn't move.

* * *

><p>At 10 pm, she snuck out of her house with Stormfly. They went to the park and sat under the tree. Somehow, sitting under a tree and stroking a plastic toy with spikes comforted her. She stood up and ran around the tree, making sound effects.<p>

"Vroom, swish! Take that tree!"

"Toothless would like to help, ah, destroying that tree?"

She stopped and turned around. Hiccup stood there with a crooked smile on his face. He lifted up Toothless ran around the tree, pretending to shoot plasma blasts.

Astrid smiled and ran along with him.

**xxxxx**

When they were 18, Hiccup was still with Heather. She just faced the facts. Hiccup wouldn't like her. She focused on homework and exams. Hiccup and her were better now. They hung out at lunch and after school, but that didn't change the fact that she was angry at him.

Hiccup was at her house, laying on the couch with his black toy dragon. Astrid was laying on the floor with Stormfly. They spent most of their time just playing with their dragons.

"You know, Astrid, we could do something else."

"Like what?"

"Like-, oh wait, someone's calling me."

Hiccup's ringtone rang out.

'Hello? Oh hey Heather. I'm kind of busy. Yeah, ok. I'll meet you there then.'

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, lover boy. Go hangout with Heather."

"I'm so sorry, ugh."

"Go," she snapped. Hiccup looked at her, confused. She ran up the stairs to her room without looking back.

* * *

><p>She lay face down on her pillow, sighing. She knew Hiccup had to be a good boyfriend, but it hurt her every time he left. She heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Go away."

Then Hiccup did the special knock and she groaned. "No."

"You never break a deal, Astrid."

"I really hate that about me sometimes." She really wished she didn't make up that knock.

She turned and lay on her side, glaring as Hiccup entered her room.

"What's wrong, Astrid."

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

Hiccup stared at her. "Astrid. Please. I'll let you braid my hair if you tell me."

Astrid smiled. She really liked braiding his hair.

"Alright. Come here."

They sat cross-legged on her bed, and then she started to braid the auburn hair just under his ear.

"Tell me then."

"Stormfly misses Toothless."

"You know you can just say that you miss all of this?" He gestured to all of himself and smiled.

"No and yes."

"But I'm always here."

Astrid tied the braid off with her favourite red hair tie.

"You always run off to Heather."

"Your my number 1, Astrid. Don't forget that."

She punched him in the stomach.

"Ow, what was-"

"Thanks, doofus."

**xxxxx**

When it was the senior school formal, she knew she wouldn't be able to go with Hiccup. Snotlout had asked her multiple times to go with him, but she really didn't want to go and see her best friend dance with his girlfriend. But Ruffnut came over and demanded her to at least wear her dress.

"Ruff, that's pointless."

"Wear it."

She wore it.

* * *

><p>It was 9:30 pm and she was in this stupid navy blue dress. She had make up and jewellery on, because Ruff said that she should at least have one night to look good. She threw her heels at her. Ruff also did her hair. She curled it and did a bun. She really didn't like Ruff at that point.<p>

She sat on the floor in her room, leaning on her dresser. She stared at Stormfly on her bedside table. "You want to go for a night flight?"

* * *

><p>She ran down to the park with her heels in one hand and Stormfly in the other. The silver crystals on her neckline sparkled in the light. She had to admit that Ruff did a pretty good job.<p>

She finally got to the tree and sighed happily. She dropped her heels on the grass and ran around the tree.

"Stormfly, get ready to shoot! The Red Death is coming!"

She pretended to shoot fire at the tree.

"Yes! We took down the Red Death! No longer will the dragons be under its control!"

She heard a twig snap and got down to get one of her heels to throw at the intruder.

She spun around and was just about to throw it when she saw him.

"Hiccup?"

She took the sight in. He was in a tux, his tie undone and he was holding his shoes. He had a brown messenger bag on his shoulder that he always carried. Even though he looked like a dork, he still looked pretty amazing.

"Hey, Astrid. Mind if Toothless joins?"

"Wait, what are you doing here! Heather's going to kill you."

"You're my best friend, doofus. I'd rather spend my time playing dragons with you," he smiled.

"You're using my 8 year-old words against me."

"You know you can stop pointing your heel at me."

"I'm serious, Hiccup. And how long have you been here?"

"Enough to see you take down the Red Death."

Astrid smiled and kicked him in the shin. They stood there for a while, just staring at each other.

"You know that you said you would come to formal."

"I lied."

"Astrid, why not? You look perfect, why wouldn't you go?"

She gulped. He said she looked perfect. She shook those thoughts away.

"Just cause."

"Just cause isn't an answer."

"I wanted to spend time with Stormfly. Wait, how did you know where I was?"

"Well I figure that after not seeing you at formal for an hour, that you might be mad or something. You always come here when you have feelings."

"Are you serious."

"Yeah."

"Feelings."

"Yep."

Astrid smiled. Her best friend really did know her.

* * *

><p>They ran around the tree with their dragons, trying to shoot each other. They laughed together, and before they knew it, it was 11. They sat down under the tree. Hiccup wrote something in his notebook. That dork always carried that thing.<p>

"Hey, do you want to carve something in this tree? Oh, and can I look at Stormfly for a sec?"

Astrid smiled and passed him her dragon. "Yeah ok. Do you have a pocket knife?"

* * *

><p>When they left, the tree had 'Hiccup + Astrid = Best friends'.<p>

**xxxxx**

When they were about to graduate high school, Hiccup broke her heart. But to be fair, he never knew he broke it that much.

They stood on the football field in their graduation robes.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Heather was-"

"Hiccup. Drop it."

"It's not my fault I have to leave Berk!"

"You're leaving with Heather! You want to get _married _for Thor's sake!"

"Astrid."

"Hiccup."

"Oh my Gods, you're stubborn!"

"Yeah you just noticed? Maybe if you paid attention to me you would know! Maybe you should notice things! Maybe you should see that I like you!"

She paled.

"Oh my Gods, did I really just say that." She backed away slowly from Hiccup and then burst out into a full sprint. She felt like crying. Her heart raced. She really hated herself now.

"Astrid, come back!"

She never looked back. She had just screwed everything with Hiccup.

* * *

><p>When she got home, she deleted his number on her phone, unfriended him on Facebook and unfollowed him on Twitter and Instagram. She deleted everything of his but photos. And Stormfly.<p>

Whenever he tried to call, she never answered. She still knew his number off-by-heart. She left Berk to go to University.

She never forgot him, though.

**xxxxx**

When she was 20, she met James. He made her laugh, was smart, was handsome. He was a good person. They were a great couple.

**xxxxx**

When she was 23, she found Stormfly in a box. She had put her there after moving in with James. She felt a rush of feelings, but they weren't for James. They were for Hiccup. She couldn't do this, she couldn't ruin her life again. She shoved the dragon back in her box.

**xxxxx**

When she was 24, James proposed. She had pushed Hiccup out of her mind over the past year. She had to move on. Hiccup had probably moved on. She said yes.

**xxxxx**

A week ago, she took Stormfly out of her box. She put her on her beside table. James never questioned her about it until yesterday.

"Why do you have that blue dragon?" He laughed. He laughed at her. He laughed at her childhood. She threw Stormfly at his face.

* * *

><p>Yesterday, she decided that she would bring Stormfly to the wedding. Something old, which was her grandmother's pearl necklace. Something new, her new bracelet. Something borrowed, Ruff's hair tie. Something blue, Stormfly.<p>

* * *

><p>This morning, she sat in the limo, ready to marry. She was getting married in Berk. She fidgeted with Stormfly. She turned her around noticed that Stormfly could open. She frowned and twisted the cap open, and saw a piece of paper. She pulled it out, confused. How did she miss that? When she unfolded it, she lost her mind.<p>

It was the drawing of her that Hiccup did.

* * *

><p>She felt herself breathe harder as she studied the picture. She thought that he threw it out. On the bottom of the page, there was writing. 'Astrid is the most prettiest girl in the galaxy!' It was a 6 year-old's handwriting.<p>

She turned the paper over.

'Take good care of Stormfly! Don't throw her in trees, ok?'

'Um, Astrid. I really missed you. I know we don't talk any more, but I wished we did.'

'You're with Eret now and I really really miss you. More than you can imagine.'

'Astrid, I'm so happy that we're best friends again. :)'

'You've been acting strange lately. I know that I kind of look different, but I'm not. I'm still that scrawny green eyed dork I was when I met you.'

'Astrid, hey. I know that I've been with Heather a lot lately, but remember this; you're my number 1. Always, milady."

'Astrid, you almost looked like a princess in your formal dress. I know you would kill me for saying that, so I'm going to say that you looked the the most beautiful dragon rider in the whole entire world.'

He had written it over the course of their friendship. She felt like crying, but Astrid Hofferson never cries.

* * *

><p>When her mother urged her to get out of the car. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. When she opened the door, her father came and helped her out. They waited outside the church doors for what felt like hours, and finally they opened. She could see James gawk at her with his sky blue eyes, but she wished they were emerald green. She saw him run a hand through his sandy blonde hair, but she wished it was auburn instead. She saw him run a hand down the clear skin of his face, but she wished it was freckled. She saw that perfect smile of his, but wished it was crooked. She saw his bulky arms, but wished they were scrawny. She saw James. She wished it was Hiccup.<p>

She breathed heavily. The crowd was gawking at her. James gaped at her. She finally reached the altar.

Wild thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't do this. James loved her but she didn't love him. She shouldn't give him false hope. She couldn't marry him. She had Stormfly in her hand and the drawing in the other. All she had to do was fly away.

"We are gathered here today to-"

"No. I can't do this," she interrupted. She heard the crowd gasp and James look confused. She swallowed hard, turned and ran. She ran down the aisle. Her heart pounded like a drum, and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. She could hear her heart thump. Her breathing was laboured and she felt water run down her cheeks.

She ran out the doors and never looked back.

**xxxxx**

Now, she realises that she only ever felt herself, the real Astrid, when Hiccup made her smile. She also realises that the park she's in is the park where she and Hiccup played. She hasn't been here in years. She hasn't been in Berk for years. She stands up and runs to the tree and hugs it. She looks for the carving. It looks fresh, like it was carved this morning. Tears fall down her cheeks. Stormfly is in her hand, clutched tightly. She studies the drawing, and hugs it. She misses him so much. She turns around and slides her back down the tree. She closes her eyes. "I've screwed up _everything._"

A knock wakes her up from her thoughts. There's a pause, and then three knocks in a row.

"Can I join?"

She knows that voice anywhere. That stupid, nasally, beautifully relaxing voice.

Hiccup.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup!?" She nearly falls over.<p>

"The one and only." He steps out from behind the tree and sits down next to her. "You know, Toothless really missed Stormfly. He wondered why she ran away."

She is quiet and stares wide-eyed at the man sitting next to her. He is handsome. He's wearing a green shirt and brown vest with fur boots. Like the day she met him. She looks at his hair and saw that the braid she did in his hair was still there with the red hair tie. He still has the ugly brown messenger bag on. He smiles crookedly and that breaks her out of shock.

"HICCUP!" She tackles him to the ground.

* * *

><p>They sit up and grin at each other.<p>

"You know you could just say that you missed me, and not blame it on Toothless."

"Yeah, no." He shifts over sit in front of her and reaches over to rub her cheeks. Astrid stares at him and feels a blush creep up her cheeks.

"What are-"

"You've been crying. Astrid, you never cry. Why are you in a wedding dress? You still have Stormfly?" Hiccup looks shocked.

"Uh, yeahandyesandIwasgettingmarriedandyeahofcourseIstillhaveStormflyGodsHiccupyouthinkIwouldforget?"

"Slow down, Astrid." He reaches over to her hair and braids it back.

"Your hair's out. You hate that. You also look like a princess. I thought you hated that too. Did you really change that much after, 7 years?" Hiccup frowns.

"7 years is a lot. And you remembered all those things about me." She's on the verge of tears.

"Of course, milady. How could I forget?"

"Well I kind of ran away, so yeah. Why are you here? Aren't you married to Heather?" She feels sick even from thinking about it.

"No, we never did. I broke up with her the day after graduation. And I came back to Berk yesterday. I was trying to find you, even though the chances were slim. I really wanted to find you. Oh hey, I was going to give this to you for a graduation present, but ah, you kind of ran away." He pulls out a miniature blue saddle and axe and rubs the back of his neck. His smile is unsure.

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup. I can't believe a doofus like you would remember that."

"Ah, thanks." He grabs Stormfly from her hand and puts the saddle on. The axe fits in a pouch on the side of the saddle.

"Hiccup!" She punches his arm and hugs him.

Astrid bursts out into tears.

"Hey, it's okay Astrid."

"No. I don't deserve this. I ran from a wedding. I ruined James' life. You even put that drawing from ages ago in Stormfly. You did that on formal night, didn't you? Stop being so nice!"

"Yeah I did. Why did you run from the wedding?" He stares at her and rubs the back of his neck.

She sighs. "I couldn't marry him."

"Why?"

"Drop it, alright. I wouldn't marry him."

"You said wouldn't that time."

"Really, Hiccup? I wouldn't because-" She looks away.

"Astrid."

"Hiccup."

"Astrid."

"Ok. Fine. I, I just. I ruined our friendship. Why are you here?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Why are you here?"

"I'll answer if you answer."

"Deal."

"I'm here to fix a boo boo I made a long time ago."

Hiccup angles her head to make her look at him. She gulps.

He leans in and his soft lips press into hers.

* * *

><p>Astrid's brain turns into mush. She stares at him, but slowly, she closes her eyes. Hiccup slides his tongue on her bottom lip, and she lets him in. He puts a hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. He dominates her mouth, and she's helpless. For once, she didn't mind being helpless. She realises that the only time she ever cried was for Hiccup. She only said sorry to Hiccup. He was her only exception.<p>

And he's fixing her boo boo pretty damn good.

They break away.

"Does that answer your question, Hiccup?" she says, breathless.

"Nah, maybe try again. It wasn't really clear."

"I like you, ok? And don't get cocky, Haddock. It doesn't suit you."

"You know you could've told me sooner about liking me."

"Why? I didn't want to ruin out friendship."

"I've called you beautiful dozens of times. You should've taken a hint. And I see you found my, ah, drawing and notes."

"You weren't even 10! Why would I believe you then? And I found that like an hour ago! And you dated Heather! And I broke up with Eret because of you! You should've taken the hint!" She laughs. She looks at Hiccup and sees that he is serious.

"Would you believe me now?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Astrid, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, since the day at the beach. I liked you since then. I always liked you. I dated Heather, because, I thought you wouldn't like me back. Your my number 1, remember?"

She punches him.

"That's for being nice."

"Ow, really. So even when I'm nice it'll always be like this cause-"

She kisses him. His eyes are as wide a plates, but slowly, he eases into the kiss. Astrid breaks away.

"And this is for everything, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"I could get used to it."

Astrid smiled.

"I really missed you, doofus."

"I really missed you too, milady."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first story that I've written and really liked. I hope you guys like it too :) . By the way, formal is like prom. In Australia, it's called formal.<strong>

**Review xx**


End file.
